Secret Series: Old Bones
is the seventh season of the Secrets Series. Hosts Players NPCs 'Map:' Timeline: Day 1: * Alfred was discovered hanging from the tree at the courtyard, it was discovered that he had used the crochet scarf that Pearl had made to do it. * Mimi was offended by Ambrosia who thought that Mimi had died and when it was revealed she hadn't died and Ambrosia was rude to her, she left. * Ambrosia, Ursula and Demetria were involved in an argument. * Elizabeth got close to Nurse John and confided in him that she'd seen somebody inside her room the previous night. Day 2: * Olivia was fired after it was revealed that she was supposed to be on a nightshift on the reception the night of the suicide. * Karlee attacked Nurse John and stabbed him. Nurse John was taking away to the hospital and Karlee was arrested and awaits trial. Day 3: * LeShandria (Sora) moved into Semon House as a new patient. * Karleeeee's (Trent) trial took place, she was found mostly innocent, the incident being ruled off as an accident. Day 4: * Sheryl was exposed by Demetria, Ursula and Ambrosia to have posed as an older person in order to be able to stay at Semon House. Sheryl was nearly kicked out of Semon House but it was decreed that she should join the staff in order to be allowed to stay. Day 5: * Sheryl got used to her new job at the nursing home. * Elizabeth planned gifts for John, who was expected to return the day after. * Pearl threw shade at Demetria who she knew roamed the nursing home at nighttime together with Ursula and Ambrosia. * LeShandria tried to push Elizabeth down a hill, but after Sheryl intervened, the three of them fell down instead. Day 6: * Harold is revealed to have died of a heart attack overnight. Cordelia mutely hints that she believes Demetria might be the next to die. * John rejoins the nursing home staff, welcoming Elizabeth's family, whom came to visit. Elizabeth tries to hook up her grandson and John, but is shocked to learn that John already has a boyfriend. * Sheryl whilst handing out the mail discovers that Kristoff was responsible of Harold's death after she finds a letter from a company girls' agency for Kristoff. Kristoff tells her that he got a prostitute to give Harold a lap dance and that Harold plainly got too excited. * Mimi is exposed by Ambrosia, Ursula and Demetria to have been keeping a secret stash of cat food in order to feed a stray cat that lived in the vicinities of the nursing home. They are shocked by this, as they believed that Mimi had been doing malicious things, Sheryl joins them at the library and they bring the cat inside the house and talk about keeping the cat as a pet, despite it being agains the rules. * After Ursula begins to shout about how she will start a protest if they are forced to give away the cat, Vanessa finds out about the cat and starts scolding everybody. After the ladies fail to negotiate with Vanessa, Vanessa leaves to call the head doctor. Ursula then drops a molotov cocktail she wanted to throw at Vanessa, setting the library on fire. * Most of the staff and patients quickly evacuate from the building, however, Ursula and the cat remain trapped at the library. John rushes to try help set off the fire, he is joined by Sheryl and Vanessa. Jocky rushes into the library and retrieves a black bag that had been stashed on top of a bookcase. Ursula jumps out of a window and John rescues Jocky and the black bag. As the firefighters arrive, John and Vanessa leave, and Sheryl realises the cat is still inside the burning library, and rushes to rescue it, her clothes catching fire in the process. Sheryl drops the cat after trying to rip off her clothes whilst simultaneously trying to extinguish the fire, she soon enough passes out from smoke inhalation. * The firefighters rescue a severely hurt Sheryl and the corpse of the cat. Jenne is extremely upset and goes to find comfort with Jocky. In the process, Elizabeth tries to steal the black bag, causing Jocky to retaliate. Ambrosia tries to physically assault Jocky in order to get the bag, however this fails. * Ursula and Ambrosia are expelled from Semon House after causing multiple incidences. They both point out the many flaws of the institution and leave to go to a hotel until their families can come to pick them up. Dawn of Day 7 / Epilogue: Demetria (Wendy) had just cracked the mystery, and as she snuck back into her room to write the truth down she realised that somebody had broken into her room. She turned around to see Jocky who briefly talked to her and applauded her investigative skills that had figured out what was going on. He had snuck into the female wing after making a deal with Jenne (Purry), whom stayed in his bed, posing as him in order to trick the overseeing nurses. Afterwards he proceeded to drag her to the bathroom where he had filled the bathtub with water and intended to pass of Demetria's passing as an accident. However, as Demetria gave up and was giving in to death she was saved by an unexpected saviour. Ingrid, whom had been always mysterious and had always seem to have a way more vast intelligence regarding the secrets of Semon House, snuck behind Jocky and knocked him out with the use of a table lamp. The two old ladies then proceeded to tie up Jocky using bedsheets and rushed to the reception to call the police. Ambrosia (Eve) and Ursula (Ashton) were awoken in their hotel as they heard police cars driving towards Semon House. They had failed to solve the mystery but hearing the police alarms, they knew their friend had succeeded. The police cars drove up to Semon House of the Golden age. There, staff member Sheryl (Dani), together with the other three staff members that were on-duty that night: John and Vanessa, welcomed the police. One of the police pairs went into Demetria's room, and arrested Jocky as he regained conscience. Meanwhile another pairing opened the door of Zeena (Ziggy) woke her up, and put her into handcuffs. As the entire group of patients and staff gathered in the lounge, Demetria stepped forward and offered an explanation... It had all started a year ago, when a bank across the country was robbed. The plan had been executed by three elderly people: two men and a woman; Alfred, Jocky and Zeena. In order to hide from the police until they could find an opportunity to flee the country, the three of them hired people off the street to act as their families and enrol them to Semon House, to avoid the loophole of using a bank account (thus giving themselves away) they proposed an agreement with the directive of the nursing home to pay in black money to avoid taxes. This was successful, and Alfred proceeded to hide the stolen money inside his mattress after convincing the other two that he could keep the money safer than they could. Yet Alfred had a second intention in doing this, he planned in abandoning Zeena and Jocky and fleeing to Argentina by himself with all the money. As you can guess, this plan was discovered by Zeena and Jocky, who in order to prevent this, hatched up a murder plan. They stole sleeping pills from Karleeeee (Trent), who was an addict to prescribed drugs and kept a stash in her cupboard, and laced the diners of both Alfred and Mimi, in order to ensure the both of them fell into a deep sleep that night. Zeena, proceeded to pull of a strategic manoeuvre, she snuck into Elizabeth's (Wesley) room and stole her wheelchair, yet against her knowledge, Elizabeth saw the faint silhouette of her as she was dozing off to sleep. She then took this wheelchair into the library and left it there. Afterwards, Zeena went into Mimi's room and rang her alarm, tricking the on-call nurse, Olivia, into going to check on Mimi as Jocky crossed through the reception and grabbed the wheelchair, taking it to the male-wing of the building without being spotted. He loaded a drugged Alfred onto the wheelchair. Zeena, seeing that Olivia returned to the reception after seeing that Mimi was ok, rang again Mimi's alarm. Olivia, getting frustrated and paranoid that somebody was playing a prank on her, decided to stay in Mimi's room in the easter area the rest of the night. Jocky wheeled Alfred across the reception, but in order to avoid being seen by Olivia, who stayed in the lookout at Mimi's room, he took Alfred through the kitchen and canteen into Zeena's bedroom in the northern area. The duo proceeded to transport the body out Zeena's window, using a chair as a steeping stool in order to get through themselves. Using a crochet scarf that Pearl had knit and left behind in the library, they hanged the body off a branch of the oak tree in the courtyard. They then saw that they couldn't climb back up the window, so they dragged a bench across the turf to climb back through the window. They returned Elizabeth's wheelchair to her room and Jocky snuck back into his room. After the death was ruled a suicide, Jocky snuck into Alfred's room and sliced the mattress open, putting the money into a travel bag and ensuring that nobody could open it by putting a lock on it. He had purchased a second plane ticket to Argentina and him and Zeena were planning to flee there on Day 9. Both Zeena and Jocky are taken away in handcuffs as the sun rises. In due time, the Head Doctor of the nursing home was thrown into prison for multiple incidences, such as tax evasion and overlooking paperwork. Semon House underwent some reformations and became larger and had an influx of new patients after the new administration proved way more savvy and professional than the previous one. LeShandria (Sora) left Semon House once her granddaughter, Olivia, regained her job as a nurse in Semon House. She felt mad that her job as a private investigator had not contributed nothing in the solving of the mystery, but nonetheless she was happy to see her granddaughter get back her job. Gordon (Nathaniel) was also frustrated, as his skills as an amateur detective had not be the catalyst of the truth discovery. He instead began reading a book "The Death of Alfred" by Ambrosia Haskins. Ambrosia published her diary, achieving best seller status after the book caught the attention of the masses. Her, Ursula and Demetria have been touring the world giving interviews, ever since. She also admitted the fact that she was a compulsive liar, an issue that seemed to disappear after the hectic week at Semon House, the actual secrets and lies of people having scared her badly. Her book puts emphasis on how none of this could have happened had Demetria one day found the spare key to the Doctor's Office lying in the floor. Elizabeth married Sheryl, they both decided to leave Semon House and move to a house in the vicinity, as in turn, Elizabeth's grandson Henry, would stay often at the house in order to visit his new boyfriend, John, at the nursing home. John also admitted that the reason why he worked for Semon House and didn't quit after being stabbed, was because he wanted to look over his only living familiar: Cordelia, his own grandmother. Karleeeee admitted her prescribed drug addiction and was released after some time, she still isn't sure if she stabbed John willingly or if it all was an accident. Jenne was heartbroken by both the arrest of Jocky and the death of the cat. She decided to move back with her family, but was still haunted by the stalker that had forced her to move into Semon House for her family's safety. Abbeline (Andrew) was revealed to be a pyromaniac, it didn't take much effort, but she was guarded in order to prevent any future disasters. Kristoff (Brian) slunk into despair and remorse as days passed, as he felt an insufferable guilt over causing Harold's death. His granddaughters stopped visiting, mainly because they weren't actual granddaughters but prostitutes whom pose as family to get to have alone time with Kristoff. He hired one prostitute, Camilla, into giving Harold a lap dance in order to distract him and search his room. Harold got too excited and had a heart attack as a result. The prostitutes were so scarred by the incident that they refuse to return to Semon House, ever again. Mimi mourns the death of her cat dearly, and still holds a grudge against Ursula, who started the fire. She was recently surprised with three kittens, after the nursing home changed their views on domestic animals. Enriquetta still gets names wrong, meanwhile Pearl has opened an online domain to sell her crochet. Ingrid left one day unexpectedly. She decided to visit a cemetery, going to a gothic mausoleum with the name Cabochon inscribed into it. She dropped a hellebore onto the steps of the mausoleum and said "Agatha, now just what is the next mystery?" The End (?) Category:Seasons Category:Secret Series